Madame Kirin
"oh well....... I'm always Pure Evil, Unlike my stupid counterpart, at least I know what to Gain once I won the competition..ahahaha!" ~ Madame Kirin proving her enemy Kirin wrong! The New Evil Within the nasty Awakening マダムのキリン or 'Madame Kirin is created with loathe. a Bunch of New Cloning Scientist thought it would be a good Idea from the Braunland Society to create another Kirin Counterpart! So, Maxey Paid a lot of money to encounter a unknown DNA from a bunch of missing Fossils and She was Cloned to Flawlessness to conquer his side! Thus, She was created in '16 and she is ready for Battle even for a young age female counterpart! Unlike the Male Version, She is equipped with a deadlier tail and a more adjusted angled wings. She is the only reason why Team Pink may have a small chance of winning the Tournament for this Arena! Personality Traits and special techniques Apparently, Madame Kirin is a tad bit faster than her other half. However, she is somewhat taller than him, Although her body is somewhat Flexible, as in triple Jointed. She is really deadly but her stance kind of causes her movement to be very slow. She has quick attacks that works well with Long Range unlike, the Other half which is really good within Mid-range. She sometimes hisses her opponent, she has a pair of special boots and she wears a Bulletproof Bra just for extra defense. She is capable of flying a bit faster than Kirin, although her moves are better towards Long Range if she is in the short Range than the moves wouldn't be as Compatible or effective! She is usually a Pessimistic character however she doesn't acquire optimism other than defeating her current Rival in the tournament! 1) missile Bottle Thrower - She launches six missile shaped like Wine Bottles at her opponent Note: This can go long range or Short Range. 2) Flying acrobatics- She grabs her opponent and beats him/her numerous times and launching them on the Ground Level 3) Bubble Shield - a Move where she summons a bubble so it won't affect her for five seconds. 4) Rocket punches - not work toward Bosses She punches her opponent very fast and the enemy faints on the ground 5) rope grabber - She throws a rope and grabs the rope and make her opponent feel Dizzy and a quick Stun of the Rival she is facing. 6) Throttle Kicking - She kicks her opponent and enemy numerous times and has a surprising spinning back kick so her enemy can fall down! 7) Grapple Armada - She grabs her opponent and causes them to fall down within their knees. Special K.O.s I) Hand ball smasher - She uses a a mini-sphere like Ornament and traps her opponent and smashes the ball with her right Palm on her hand II) Bull-kicking spirit - she raises both her knees to stun the Enemy and a horn sounds appear out of thin air causing her opponent to flicker to defeat. III) Flying Reverse Torpedo - She flies and tricks her opponent and grabs them while beating them Continuously like a machine for seven seconds! Trivia and Fun Facts * She is the Feminine Version of Little Kirin. * Unlike the Male Counterpart, She is an evil woman who has capable of massive battles. * She is summoned by Herr Braunland hoping for Good Luck and Fortune. * her Cloning Procedure took approximately 400 years to desecrate and make. * She has an unknown town, No one knows where this Woman is Originally born before she was Cloned * She is not related to Kirin even though She looks sort of like him! * Her symbol is different from most of her opponents because of the Fossil The Braunland Society had found * A lot of people thought she was based in Chinese Mythology, However She is in the Japanese Version of the Female Kirin by her Appearance. * She can handle half her battles even though Herr Braunland Brainwashed and gave her the wrong memories to adapt in. * She survived the Battle however she was injured and her wish did come true. * She never liked to Fight for Evil, but according to her Statistics She has no other choice out! Category:Villianess Category:Braunland Society Category:Team Pink Category:Antagonists